1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for communicating over a bus simultaneously supporting different bit rates.
2. Discussion of the Background
Multiplexed communication buses are beginning to be used in avionics, and optical versions of these buses are appearing. The ARINC 629 standard relates to such buses. Currently, the information bit rate on such a bus is standardized at 2 Mbits/s, it being the case that certain items of equipment attached to this bus cannot provide a higher bit rate.
However, given that an optical bus can support an information bit rate of much greater than 2 Mbits/s and that avionics equipment or items of equipment which are grouped together in the form of a local unit and are attached to this bus may also send and/or receive information at a bit rate higher than this value, it is possible to envisage that information may be dispatched simultaneously over the same bus at different bit rates.